1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip package, and in particular relates to a chip package having a through-substrate via (through-substrate via, TSV).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, through-substrate vias are frequently being formed in a chip packages to accommodate miniaturization and multi-functionality requirements of chips. In order to further improve the functionality of the chip, conducting routes to the through-substrate vias need to be improved, such that high density conducting routes may be achieved even if the size of the chip package continues to shrink. In addition, it is desired to improve the structural reliability of the through-substrate via.